teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Goku
Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū) is the protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the husband of Chi Chi, father of two sons, Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later great-great grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest fighter possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. Personality Goku is the main character in the entire Dragon Ball series. With spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes, Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. In DBZ Abridged Goku is potrayed as a man who like foods and has little common sense. He also has a habit of believing people immediately. He is very noble and easily falls pray to sweet talk. Like for example when Goku catches Raditz's tail, he lets go of the tail when Raditz says please. The next time when he catches his tail, he again lets go after hearing pretty please. He is terrified of Mr. Popo, due to past encounters. He makes a rubber duck squeak sound when squeezed hardly (In Episode 10 when Vegeta squeezes Goku). Despite all this, he is very strong and can defeat almost anyone. He likes chasing monkies, smashing insects with a mallet, and muffins (mmmm muffins). He gets a muffin while going to Namek (Although he is unsure from where he got it because there was no muffin button on the ship). Before training he selects a training song. The song is Lazy Town - Piece of Cake. One of his most satirised traits and one of the major sources of humour in the series is Goku's simple mindedness is exaggerated to full blown stupidity. He is quite often completely oblivious to common knowledge such as having no idea what he did with Chichi to give birth to Gohan, thinking Piccolo is a Yoshi due to being green and hatching from an egg, unable to detect sarcasm (even thinking the word is a kind of food), believing the moon is made of cheese, and forgetting that he could fly. Amongst other things he is overly enthusiastic and cheerful even in the most bleak situations and towards his enemies and very childish, politely greeting insults and taunts from his enemies and is easily distracted by any mentions of food. Quotes *﻿'Goku': "Hey, Piccolo, mind if I ask you somethin'?" '' '''Piccolo': "What is it?" ﻿'Goku': "You're not human either, right?" Piccolo: "Yeah. . .?" Goku: "And your dad spit you out as an egg, right?" Piccolo: "What about it?" Goku: "Are- Are you a Yoshi?" Piccolo(sarcastically): ". . .Yes, Goku. I'm a green f'bleeping dinosaur."'' '''Goku: "Can. . . Can I ride you?" Piccolo: "Grr. . ." -- Episode 2: And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh... *'Goku': " 'Kay, guys, I'm goin' to Bulma's place! By the way, takin' the beans." Master Roshi: "Krillin?" Goku: "Krillin." -- Episode 13: Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In A Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS! Category:Characters Category:Quotes